Crossroads
by sirensbane
Summary: After their first defeat by Ultron, Thor makes a deal that could save his friends.


Thor landed in a deserted field far from the farm where the rest of the team was holed up, licking their wounds. He himself was not without injury, but he forced himself to ignore the pain and scan his surroundings. Nothing.

Just to be sure, he drew a dull grey stone from a pouch inside his armor and crushed it in his hand. Instead of falling naturally to the ground when he opened his palm, the dust spread and settled into a large circle around him. It glowed briefly blue. Now no one would be able to spy on this conversation. Even the all-seeing Heimdall would not detect it unless he _specifically_ sought Thor out.

As the circle closed, there was the soft buzz of failing electronics. Rage at the Man of Iron surged. How _dare_ Stark try to track him, how _dare... _Thor took a deep breath to steady himself and shoved the anger down. As much as he loathed to admit it, they would likely need the man to stop Ultron.

_Besides_, he thought, somewhat bitterly, _this is not the first time I have been forced to fight alongside a man I do not trust._

Instead of giving into his urge to fly back and crush Stark's ribs in, Thor took out another stone. This one was green and had carvings etched all over it. He lifted it to his lips, took another deep and steadying breath, and planted a kiss upon its surface. It glowed green, and Thor set it carefully on the earth in front of him. A wind picked up as the magic built. There was a soft sound like a sigh. And then, two people stood in front of Thor, shielded from outside view by the long stalks of grain.

"Thor," the woman said. "It has been too long."

"Amora," Thor greeted. If anything, the Enchantress had only grown more beautiful in the years she'd been away from Asgard. She preened at his inspection.

"You recall my bodyguard of course," she said, indicating the looming man behind her. Skurge's grip tightened minusculely on his ax.

"Of course," Thor said, not looking at him. "Amora, I require your aid."

Something hardened in Amora's eyes. "I should have known. I was a fool to think anything else. _Centuries_, Thor, and not a word. But of course when your precious _Asgard_ is threatened..."

"Not Asgard," Thor interrupted. "Earth. Midgard."

That made her pause. "Midgard?"

"A man called Tony Stark has created a being of metal and mortal magic," Thor said as evenly as he could. It did not help that he could all but hear Stark's voice saying, _"Science, Thor. _Not_ magic. Just because you don't get it doesn't make it magic._" That distinction would not matter to Amora. "He has lost control, and now this being Ultron seeks to break down all else the mortals have built. It has somehow affected the mind of one of my teammates, turning him against us."

"Teammates," Amora said, eyes narrowing. "I had _heard_ that you had abandoned Asgard for Earth, Thor, but I dismissed the rumors. The source was not reliable. You mean to tell me they are true?"

Someone had heard that last conversation between himself and Odin? The thought was disturbing. "Midgard is under my protection, as is Asgard," he said, trying not to let his disquiet show on his face. "But it is Midgard where I need your help."

"And what would I get in exchange for this aid?" she demanded. "You ask me to risk myself, if this Ultron is as powerful as you imply."

Thor took her hand, smiled, and heard her breath catch briefly in reply. "I would be...grateful."

For a moment, she looked dazed, but then she shook her head and tore herself away. "No," she said. "I will not be satisfied with vague promises this time. Your brother is..._was_ not the only liar on Asgard." She drew herself up, and behind her, Scourge did the same. "I will help you indeed, but I _will_ have my payment."

"Payment?"

"You."

Some part of him had expected this. "You rate yourself too highly, Enchantress."

Amora laughed harshly. "You _need _me. You would not have come to me if you were not desperate. So I think I rate myself just highly enough, _Thunderer_. You will swear to come to me when Ultron is defeated, and you will swear to stay until I bid you go."

"And allow you to keep me captive until Ragnarok?"

She lifted her chin. "_Yes_, if I desire it." Something flickered through her eyes. "It would not be a painful captivity," she said, tone almost pleading. "You would enjoy it. You would grow to love me."

Thor said nothing.

The bitterness was back in her face. "Such _love_ you have for these mortals," she snarled. "You would die in battle, Thunderer, but you would not resign yourself to my embrace to save them." She spat at his feet and turned to go. A portal formed in midair.

Thor thought of Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, all the mortals of Midgard who would suffer if Ultron were not stopped. Jane...

"Wait."

Amora paused, but did not turn. Thor swallowed and went down on one knee, clasping a fist over his heart in the age-old way of swearing loyalty. "I do so swear, Amora," he said. _Jane..._ "If you aid me now, and Ultron is defeated along with all his allies, I will go with you."

She turned, shock and wariness warring in her eyes with triumph and delight. "And will stay until I command you go?" she demanded.

Thor closed his eyes for just a moment. He was not so foolish as to believe that Amora would allow him to return within a mortal lifetime. He thought of Jane's soft lips, her hair, her smile. He would never see them again if he went with Amora, would never make Jane his wife as he had so desired...

But she would be safe.

"I do so swear," he said, and met Amora's eyes.

Triumph won; Amora laughed with delight. Eyes sparkling, she tugged Thor to his feet and crushed her lips against his. "Oh, Beloved," she murmured, molding herself against him. "We shall have all eternity together. Just as it was meant to be."

Forcing back a pang of loss and heartache, Thor did not pull away.


End file.
